


Словарь для новичков

by Justin_Hill



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cliche, Humors, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mocking cliché, Omg I just made this for fun, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justin_Hill/pseuds/Justin_Hill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>СПН-словарь для начинающих (и не очень) слешеров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Словарь для новичков

**Большой** – большим может быть все, что угодно: помещение, знаток в чем-либо, проблемы, разница в возрасте или социальном статусе, фанатская аудитория, член и, в конце концов, Падалеки. Особо большим бывает член у Падалеки.  
  
 **Боттом** – такого слова у нас нет. Серьезно, у нас есть актив-пассив и «Ты сверху или снизу?» Это слово встречалось мне от силы раза два за всю историю пассивного слэшерского слюнепускания. Но его можно запомнить. Для проформы.  
  
 **Братья** – 1) Главные герои сериала Сверхъестественное. 2) Главная отмазка этих самых братьев от перехода к иным отношениям в стиле «Ты мне друг, товарищ и брат и даже где-то отец родной, и мы не можем, нет, нельзя!»  
  
 **Брови** – бывают густые, изогнутые, нахмуренные. Ходят как парами, так и по одной. Встречают также «брови домиком», обладатель – Джаред Падалеки или Сэм Винчестер. В таком случае к ним присоединяются «губы бантиком» и щенячий взгляд.  
  
 **Веснушки** – они везде. И их хочется целовать – каждую. И, как правило, их целая россыпь. На носу, плечах, спине и даже под коленками. Иногда бывают на заднице. Если присутствуют зеленые глаза – перед вами Дженсен Эклз.  
  
 **Взгляд** – брошенный украдкой, пронизывающий, виновато-потупленный в пол, любопытный, смущенный или сочувствующий. В СПН-фандоме классический вид – щенячий взгляд. Носитель – Джаред Падалеки или Сэм Винчестер.  
  
 **Виски** \- напиток настоящих мужчин. В случае чего герой прибегает к бутылке Джека. И сразу - на два пальца. Здесь пальцев больше не надо. Это вам не....кхм.  
  
 **Внезапно** – с этого начинается добрая четверть фиков. Гетеросексуальные (или гомосексуальные, но ненавидящие друг друга до этого момента) герои внезапно западают друг на друга. Нежданчик, чо.  
  
 **Геи** \- их десятки, сотни и тысячи: лучшие друзья, соседи, случайные знакомые, братья ~~и сестры~~ \- все геи. Их много. Очень много.  
  
 **Глаза** – важная часть. Как правило, обрамлены густыми ресницами. Или очками – в зависимости от фандома. Разных оттенков, глубины и яркости. Бывают глаза матери/бабушки/дикой кошки. Ярко-зеленые изумрудные глаза указывают либо на Дженсена Эклза, либо на Гарри Поттера. Если прилагаются пухлые губы, перед вами… ну, вы поняли.  
  
 **Голос** – фетиш многих. Хриплый, стальной, волнующий, срывающийся или возбуждающий и пробирающий до самых глубин, голос способен вызвать очень сильную эрекцию. Он него можно даже кончить. Страшное оружие.  
  
 **Горячая дырочка** \- не теплая, ни прохладная, ни ледяная, а горячая. Хорошо, что хоть не огненная - тогда грозились бы лопнуть не только яйца, но и член топа.  
  
 **Губы** – ходят парами. Их можно облизывать, кусать, посасывать, упрямо поджимать, они могут трястись от слез или предательски дрожать. Бывают влажные от слюны, нежные, припухшие, по-девчачьи розовые или даже порнушно пошлые. Наличие порнушно-пухлых-ярких-девчоночьих губ говорит о присутствии в тексте Дженсена Эклза.  
  
 **Детка** – один из самых многозначных терминов, в зависимости от окружающей обстановки вы можете с легкостью определить жанр. Если речь о ребенке, вы читаете 1) чен-слэш 2) baby-фик. В случае, когда «детку» сопровождают активное подмахивание попой и фраза «кончи для меня» вы читаете ПВП. Еще так обращается топ к плаксивому боттому, в надежде успокоить и приручить. В СПН-фандоме есть только одна адекватная Детка. С Большой Буквы. И принадлежит она Дину Винчестеру.  
  
 **Душ** – в нем главный герой представляет другого главного героя, попутно доставляя себе удовольствие путем… дрочит, короче. Герои там дрочат. Когда они одни. И закусывают губы. Или трахаются – тогда их двое.  
  
 **Задница** – упругая, мягкая, бледная или даже божественная. Последнее относится исключительно к Дженсену Р. Эклзу и ни к кому больше.  
  
 **Затылок** – за него притягивают для поцелуя.  
  
 **Импала** – без комментариев, окей?  
  
 **Кастиэль** – последний ангельский девственник, наивная небесная ~~овца~~ бестолочь и бунтарь одновременно. У него есть крылья.  
  
 **Кривулечки** – если вы не знаете, что это, вы не из СПН-фандома. Идите отсюда!  
  
 **Кристиан Кейн** – один из верных советчиков главных героев. Как правило, к нему прилагается Стив Карлсон. И гитара.  
  
 **Крылатая задница** \- это адресное ругательство и характеристика. Характеристика - это когда Дин описывает ангелов в целом (но на самом деле имеет ввиду Захарию в частности), а адресное ругательство - это когда Кас шалит, и Дин не одобряет.  
  
 **Крылья** – по большей части они у ангелов. Иногда – из-за ведьминских происков – у Винчестеров. Бывают белоснежные, черные, цвета топленого молока, пушистые и густые. Иногда линяют. И их приятно трогать. Всем.  
  
 **Кубики** \- не игральные. Те, которые на прессе. Если кубиков нет, то зачем тогда живот вообще нужен?  
  
 **Несколько движений** – требуется всего, чтобы заставить кого-то кончить.  
  
 **Ноги** – ничего примечательного, только если они не кривые – тогда они предательски нарушают идеальную фигуру их обладателя своей кривизной. Но от них все равно все тащатся. Потому что кривые ноги = Дженсен Эклз. А его все любят.  
  
 **Обоснуй** – сдох еще в каноне, так что с авторов спросу нет. Хотя некоторые посыпают его солью и сжигают, пританцовывая. Да, и я тоже.  
  
 **Одеяло** – оно так и норовит сбиться в ногах, обнажая стройные ноги и соблазнительные бедра. А у мимо проходящих и случайно заглянувших перехватывает дыхание от этого зрелища.  
  
 **Пальцы** – изящные и аристократические, бледные и тонкие. Ими растягивают боттома, водят по порнушно-пухлым губам, изящно держат ножку бокала или за подбородок, ими же вцепляются в волосы/косяк/рубашку своего визави. Ну и, конечно, ими массируют простату.  
  
 **Папа** \- не Римский. Который Джон. Как правило, его можно встретить в винцестных фиках и то, он где-нибудь отсутствует, пока братья предаются грязным фантазиям и разврату. *шалунииишки  *  
  
 **Полотенце** \- им вытирают влажные животы после секса.  
  
 **Раскатывает** \- герой резинку по члену. Не тесто!  
  
 **Растягивать** – можно 1) слова, особенно с техасским акцентом 2) анус. Для этого требуются пальцы. Не один, заметьте. В этом деле пальцев много не бывает!  
  
 **Сладкая дырочка** – она же «колечко мышц», которое анус. Ящитаю, беда наша не в ресницах, отбрасывающих длинные тени на щеки и не в тонких пальцах, а в сладких дырочках. Бежать, только бежать!  
  
 **Смазка** – самая коварная вещь. Смазки либо нет, и герои в спешке ищут или заменяют ее подручными средствами, либо она очень кстати оказывается в кармане джинс или под подушкой. В общем, где-нибудь поблизости.  
  
 **Таинственная точка** – она же «некая точка» или «что-то такое, от чего перехватило дыхание». Проще говоря, простата. Доставляет просто-таки неописуемое удовольствие с звездами перед глазами и взрывающимся миром, заставляя подскакивать на кровати. После прочтения так и хочется стать мужиком, чтобы испытать это райское наслаждение. Страшное оружие. Почти как голос. Даже страшнее.  
  
 **Техас** – если вы родились в Техасе, это многое объясняет. Нет, правда. К Техасу прилагаются ковбойские шляпы, скачки, сапоги и акцент. И Джаред с Дженсеном.  
  
 **Топ** \- брутальный самец. Небрутальный-самец-топ через несколько страниц оказывается снизу.  
  
 **Тренч** \- неизменный атрибут Кастиэля (см.выше) - в любое время года и суток. К радости читателей, Дину очень хочется его из этого плаща вытряхнуть и, надо признать, часто это удается. К плащу прилагается синий галстук.  
  
 **Член** – он больше всего заинтересован в ситуации. Встает по стойке смирно, подмигивает и похабно ухмыляется, скромно выглядывает из-под трусов и это его очертания можно увидеть сквозь домашние штаны.  
  
 **Штаны** – в самый неподходящий момент становятся тесными, а еще плотно облегают задницу. И в штанах всегда есть смазка. Многофункциональная вещь. Домашние штаны держатся исключительно на честном слове, обнажая тазобедренные косточки, или на члене.  
  
 **Яйца** – поджимаются, тяжелеют, шлепаются друг об друга или о задницу и, что самое страшное, грозят вот-вот лопнуть или взорваться.


End file.
